Missing Piece's
by DeadUserUserCTRLALTDEL
Summary: Do you even understand? Do you even know the thought's of these so called people? Come into the mind of the Saw character's  Do you even care? Small one shots. Every Paring Included.
1. William Part One: Policy

Do not Own Saw

One-Shots of every single character in Saw - not just the main one's.

The character selection thing will change with each new chapter - with that character's name.

Slight problem though.

It isn't up to date.

Anyway here's William from Saw 6.

With slight Harold Abbot/William if you squint.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sometimes you have to ask yourself why you are still doing this. And other time's you don't know or can't really tell where the start begins and the end, end's. It's a gutter similar to gutter theatricals nothing but fancy word's with no meaning. My word's never held a meaning not really but everyone seemed to take them in stride and I don't know why except for one man, one man questioned me. I've only knew him for a short time but he seemed to understand things better than I did much better.<p>

Maybe I should have listened to him instead of following my own path which led me here now. He wasn't the first one there was another man we went to school together, we were friends but that was a long time ago and for now everything to me has one thing and only one thing.

A Policy.


	2. Adam Part One:  Hello?

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>It was strange.<p>

To be so connected to a man, a man that was suppose to kill you yet he seemed to listen.

Maybe he'll listen to his promise?

Or at lease I hope so.

It's getting cold here.

Lawrence where are you?


	3. The First Unknown: Part One

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>Can you hear me?<p>

I don't think you can.

But I love you.

You keep me warm.

But I hear you cry.

Why do you cry?

Is it because daddy isn't there?

He said he loves you.

But I hear shouting.

Shouting from another female and another male.

They sound angry.

Why did we have to die, mummy?

You grabbed the key.

What happened?

* * *

><p>A small one-shot of an unborn baby - an OC<p>

Yes Kerry wasn't pregnant but let's pretend she was for this one-shot? With Eric's baby.


	4. John: Part One: Forgiveness

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>Tick Tock.<p>

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Time was ticking away.

Faster then ever.

It was about to start.

The end was now.

And the beginning was nothing but a lost dream.

Oh Jill.

Will you ever forgive me?

For leaving you?

In your moment of need.

Soon though.

Everything will go black.

And I promise you Jill.

We will be together again.

With our son.

* * *

><p>Characters.<p>

William - Done.

Adam - Done.

OC One - Done

John - Done.

Parings.

William/Harold - if you squint.

Adam/Gordon.

Eric/Kerry - Told through the eyes of an OC.

John/Jill.

Any suggestions and which characters/parings I should do next?


	5. Simone Part One: I know

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>It was easy.<p>

This job.

Everything was just to easy.

Something had to happen sooner or later.

I know it.

I know.

_I knew_

_I knew._

_Eddy..._

* * *

><p>"You think this is right!"<p>

"Jigsaw," I feel my voice waver ever so slightly, "no, this Jigsaw know's nothing," I state in a firm voice, "this Jigsaw is no Jigsaw."

Looking towards the room my eyes land on a male with blond hair.

His eyes staring into mine as if urging me to go on.

Opening my mouth I feel a small prick in the back of my neck and soon the world goes dark.

The last image I see is of a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

And all my thoughts stopped on one thought.

The end is about to begin

* * *

><p>This is Simone and now let's also pretend...She was one of the Pig masks behind Doctor Gordon, yes? Good :D<p> 


	6. Hoffman Part One: War

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>No this can't be happening.<p>

Not now.

All my work.

John you bastard.

Gordon...

The game may be over but the war hasn't even started.

I promise you that this isn't the end.

Smirking I think back on my thoughts.

Amanda so foolish.

Did she really believe Matthews blackmailed her?

Heh bitch.

Matthews just like a puppet.

Puppet.

I start to laugh slowly as I continue to think.

Peter...

That bastard.

That fucking bastard.

Gordon's a bastard to.

Damn chain.

Laughter echoes throughout the bathroom as I bite down on my lip, smirking.

John placed camera's ever.

I saw what Matthew's did.

Always resourceful.

Pity he went to waste.

He might of been a useful puppet.

My useful puppet.

Mine.

But he was dead.

Damn you.

More faces appear.

Many of them dead and most of them useful.

Damn it.

Even Amanda would be useful.

Her emotions always did get the best of her.

Closing my eyes I see many people even my sister and that kid.

Opening my eyes I see my shoe and sock on the side of me and I laugh once more much more quiet then the first.

Oh just you wait Doctor Gordon, just you wait.

* * *

><p>Hoffman in the bathroom~<p>

Hints of a seme Hoffman and a uke Eric Matthews paring in this one


	7. Dog Pit: Josh Part One: Mirrors

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>Why can't these people shut the hell up.<p>

It's getting dizzy.

Round and round we go in the dark with no light.

This is just great.

Simply at home doing work.

Okay I wasn't doing work.

I was busy setting up my own business but that's only because I want to go ahead of my boss William. I mean the guy's a genius sure he made a few mistakes but his policy rings true doesn't it? But that's what I've been told so it must be true and anyway it's survival of the fittest. I'm the strongest one here and William know's it, right? He won't just leave me for this bitch will he? You won't leave me here to die will you? William please, save me.

I don't want to die not like this.

Anything but this please.

I don't even have a choice or a say in the matter. William, please don't leave me like this.

Don't look away, don't look away at what you've done to me and to yourself.

I am you.

Look at me when you kill me.

For your also killing yourself.

For your me and I'm you and I understand why your doing this.

Just don't look away from me.

Not this time.

I don't want to die.

* * *

><p>Josh - From the 'Dog Pit' team. The last guy on the roundabout.<p>

William/Josh hints - paring wise.


	8. Amanda: Part One: Mine

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>Looking ahead I couldn't help but smile as I watch Hoffman move about with one of his 'officer's' in his arms. I wonder if he's upset at all but at the most he looks annoyed, very annoyed about the whole thing.<p>

I hear him speaking to John and I can't help but feel my smile stretch at each moment they talked as Hoffman tried and take control of the situation asking John to choose the trap instead of me but John's word is final.

He chose me and now that bitch is going to die.

I can feel Hoffman's glare and I can tell he's angry now at this decision.

"Something the matter?" I asked with a smirk as Hoffman moved Officer Kerry into place. Into her trap and her fate.

"I wouldn't be so prideful." states Hoffman bluntly as he moves a piece of Kerry's hair to the side in a careful almost caring manner and for some reason I felt un-nerved almost angry.

Kerry was my test subject.

Not his.

She was mine.

Mine.

Mine.

Mine

Not his.

I can do whatever I like to her.

He shouldn't even be here.

"Get out!" I shout only to see Hoffman smirk at me with that stupid arrogant look of his.

I swear one day.

Just one day that man is going to get it.

I see him walk away with a snort of a laugh like a chuckle but not before kissing that bitch's forehead as if she was some helpless child. How did she even get on the police force anyway?

In fact.

How did any of them?

Damn it.

I feel a headache coming on.

Stupid Hoffman.

What's so special about this loser anyway?

Oh well.

She won't win.

Feeling my smirk returning I pick up a toolbox near by.

Say goodbye Officer Kerry.

* * *

><p>Parings: Hints of HoffmanKerry. Hoffman/Amanda. Amanda/Kerry.


	9. Dan Matthews: Part One: Shatter

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

Who are these people?

She doesn't look so good.

What am I feeling?

This can't be happening.

This just can't be happening.

My father will get us out of this.

I'm sure of it.

After all he's a badass bastard and if he doesn't I'm sure Rigg will come.

Rigg always comes when dad can't and so does Kerry.

I'm sure one of them will come for us if my dad can't but I know my dad will come, no matter what.

Dad where are you?

No.

The blonde woman, Laura is getting worse.

She need's help.

She need's it more then any of us.

She's trying.

Jigsaw can't you see she wants to live?

Her body is getting weaker.

She's going to die.

And all I can do is watch.

I feel helpless.

I can't do anything to help as she die's and for some reason.

My heart seems to shatter.

* * *

><p>A DanLaura paring.


	10. Gordon: Part One: Work

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>I can't help but work, working is my life.<p>

All I can do is work.

Adam...

No I can't think about that not now.

It's to late anyway.

Don't leave me...

He might still be alive waiting on that promise.

I can't think about that.

Adam failed.

It wasn't my fault.

It wasn't my fault.

It wasn't my fault.

Yet it was.

I could of done something.

The rules stopped me.

John stopped me.

My work for John stopped me.

It seems work is still more important then a wasted human life I suppose.

The irony of it all.

Yet...

Diana asks me.

All the time about the other man.

She feels sorry for him.

So does my ex-wife.

As if they both know he's still alive.

Alone.

Starving.

Still unloved.

Always unloved.

Unloved by all.

Cut off from everyone by his own doing's.

Just like me.

But I have people who care for me.

Diana.

My ex-wife.

Even John.

Adam...He has no one but an empty promise.

And it's that single thought that haunts me and will continue to haunt me throughout my life.

Adam forgive me, please.


	11. Pam: Part One: It Wasn't His Game

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>No my brother.<p>

My only family.

The only person in my life left is dying right in front of me.

I don't want to be alone.

Damn that kid.

He didn't understand.

That kid was unstable.

And now my brother is dying.

Dying a painful death.

Didn't that kid understand.

I knew his mother did.

My brother's eye's shined a different way.

They shined with new life when he saw me.

He was healed.

He was better.

He was fucking healed.

He gained redemption.

But it wasn't his game.

It wasn't his game.

William don't leave me please.

Your the only person I have in my life.

I don't want to be alone in this world.

And the only person I have is now on the floor, dead.

All thanks to that kid.

* * *

><p>A bit of WilliamPam - could be considered a slight incest connection their or brother/sister love.


	12. Eric: Part One: The Masked Man

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>No...<p>

No...

Daniel...

That bitch...

Daniel...I have to find him.

I have to find my son...Somehow, some way.

I let out a piercing howl much like a wolf as I screamed.

Hoping that I had at least annoyed that bitch and bastard someway.

I hear someone opening the door.

It's a man that was obvious but it wasn't Jigsaw.

He was wearing a pig mask.

Why is he just standing there?

I try to find some kind of courage but I only find myself whimpering.

As I lower my eyes to the ground.

I can't say he's taller then me but he seemed to limp a bit into the bathroom and sit on the opposite side.

Near the toilet.

For some reason I could only watch with a sour expression but soon I found my voice.

"Did you lose someone?"

I ask my voice that of a quiver as I look at the man with the pig mask on.

He doesn't say anything.

But he looks at me.

And seems to stare.

I try to move closer to him as I yank on my chain.

I don't know why I want to go closer to him but I felt I had to.

I want to ask about my son.

But for some reason I couldn't.

It didn't seem right.

Not when someone looked this broken.

So I just sat there, watching.

Not making a noise.

In a way this person seemed grateful for that.

He didn't come back till two day's later.

He give me something to eat and drink.

He always returned on the Thursday at six pm and would leave till two hour's later.

He would always stay in the same spot.

This time I find my voice more.

"What happened?" I ask

And he laughs.

"I broke a promise."

And right then and there I understood.

I understood everything.

He lost someone.

I've likely lost Daniel.

We've both lost something.

I understand now.

"Is it to late?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

He leaves and doesn't return, he doesn't come back once and soon the only thoughts that come to my mind is Daniel, that I'm going to die and mask pig of a man.

I prefer him over John.

* * *

><p>GordonAdam.

Eric/Gordon.


	13. Rigg: Part One: A Game: Saw RP, anyone?

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>Everyone's gone or at least going.<p>

Eric and Kerry.

Their both missing.

Hoffman we need to find them.

Can I trust you, Mark?

Kerry, we found Kerry and she's dead.

Fucking dead with rat's on her.

She didn't deserve that.

Mark...

You need to do something.

A game's going on.

Which game I'm not sure.

But I will find you.

* * *

><p>I'm looking for a decent Saw RP to do _<p>

If anyone want's to do a Saw RP with me, PM me~


	14. Dianca: Part One: Please?

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>I'm sorry.<p>

I was scared.

I didn't know.

So cold, so cold...

Help me, please!

I beg of you.

Please don't leave me.

Don't let me die, please.

Help me.

Save me.

So cold...


	15. Luba: Part One: Dont

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>Why, why me? Why not him? Please.<p>

Don't!

Stop!

I was still alive...Still breathing.

No.

Not the tub, please.

Not the tub.

You traitor.

It wasn't suppose to be me!

It should be him.

That thumb sucking bastard.

Don't...

Please...

Can't you see it?

In my eyes...

That ...

I'm still alive...

Please...

Reconsider...


	16. Kerry: Part One: Goodbye Agent Strahm

Do not Own Saw

* * *

><p>I was young when Peter Strahm found me.<p>

It was funny.

That was how I met Agent Perez.

They taught me.

They taught me all they knew.

They were ten years older then me.

It's funny...

How time slips by.

We didn't see each other at all after that.

Yet Strahm always kept in contact checking in and out at least once every two months.

I picked up my analytic views and pattern of speech from him.

In a way.

He was my Jigsaw.

Always keeping a watchful eye on me.

Soon enough the Jigsaw case started and we both became busy.

Perez checked on me a couple of time's after Eric's capture.

Comforting me as such.

I can see why Strahm likes her.

I also know why he doesn't make a move on her.

He's already seen what could happen to a partner if the heart get's involved.

Like me and Eric.

Strahm doesn't make mistakes.

Yet Perez seemed to like him as well, maybe after this case they could quit and start a family but that was just wishful thinking on my part.

So when I saw Amanda standing there.

I knew I was going to die.

Yet I also knew that...The next piece of the puzzle was going be opened up by Strahm.

After all.

Amanda couldn't lift me.

I just hope Strahm doesn't fall.

Fall in the way Tapp did.

Tapp, he was so close.

So very close.

So was Sting.

If only...I was there

To help...

To stop them...

But that's too late now.

It's up to you Strahm.

Goodbye.


	17. Addison: Part One: Hope of Hell

Do Not Own Saw.

* * *

><p>Cocky ass bastard.<p>

I seriously hate him.

Yet he scares me but at the same time he makes me feel powerful.

Damn you Xavier.

Damn you to hell.

Why did you have to be like this?

Stop looking at me with those eyes.

Those stupid eyes.

The same I want to rip out your skull...

Yet as the door opens and you come...

I realize.

You could be my knight in shinning armour.

I hate you so much.

Only because I like you so and your here.

Here with me...

You bastard.

You left, left me to die.

I should of known.

Everyone leaves me in the end to bleed.

So fuck you, fuck everyone.

Damn hope, damn hope to hell.

* * *

><p>AddisonXaiver.

Also open to suggestions of characters.

Also to any SAW fan reading this look on wiki NOW _


End file.
